Froze
The Frieza's race Hero (ヒーロー) is one of the Frieza's race classes in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. This character is called Froze (フローズ) in the Hero Road mode of the game, as are the other avatars of his race. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Froze is a Human who uses the Frieza's race Hero as his avatar in the game. Appearance This class has a similar appearance to Frieza in his first form (Frieza's first form image is even shown overlining Froze in one of the trailers). In first alternate costume, his horns slant upward instead of the two sides, maiking him appear more similar to Frieza's second form, and the gem parts of his body are also spikier. In his second alternate costume, Froze appears still similar to Frieza's first form in shape, but with the colorations of Frieza's final form. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' trailers The Frieza's race Hero first appears in the fourth trailer for the game, where he is traveling on an unknown planet inhabited by Toadmen. He is hit by a rock from a Toad boy due to being mistaken for Frieza himself. However, he ignores this even though slightly affronted, and walks onward. Eventually, Lord Slug and his henchmen invade the planet. The Hero (Froze) then defends the Toad boy from earlier from Wings' attack, before aiding Super Saiyan Goku and the Saiyan Hero Beat in defeating Lord Slug, finishing him off with a Death Wave. ''Ultimate Mission'' In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission animation, Froze is seen fighting with Frieza in his final form. He and Frieza are interrupted in their fight when Legendary Super Saiyan Broly comes and knocks them both into a mountain. ''Victory Mission'' In this manga, Froze and his parents are English-speakers. In the last year's preliminary, Froze became Forte's area representative. Forte was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Froze makes his manga debut in the fourth chapter of Victory Mission, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), as a contestant in the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament that takes place in the Heroes Stadium, at Satan Mall. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), he defeats Erito and his team of Super Saiyan 3 with a team that consists of Frieza, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. With this, he moves on to the finals, and faces the Saiyan Hero Beat. Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. In chapter 7, "The Direction of Victory" (勝利のゆくえ), Froze's characters all fire their Energy Waves at once and Beat takes everything, including the Dragon Fist, head-on. His clothes are torn up, but he still has 600 HP. He goes Super Saiyan and, reacting to his remaining HP, "revived strong foes" are activated. Despite the risk, Beat is going all-out. Froze comes in on the attack, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku blocks him. Both of their Charge Impacts were perfect, so it is a tie. Froze continues on the attack, but finally is stopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who hits back with a 10x Kamehameha. Froze, however, has an ace up his sleeve: a "Revival Chance" is activated, which Froze equips with "Galaxy Parts". Froze is able to accomplish this because of his "Hero Robo Skill". Froze creates a Death Ball to fire at Beat, all the while yelling “IT HURT!” Beat martyrs himself tragically to save his friends. Froze uses "Charge Action Ability: Burst" and it is a KO. Froze wins the tournament. In chapter 8, "Froze's Secret" (フローズの秘密), the girls say it is too bad Beat lost, but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever. Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: he saw Froze smile. Meanwhile, Froze is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. The bullies are unmoved, and their apparent leader gloats over his ultimate rare Beerus card, which makes all other cards worthless to him. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Beat hands Froze's cards back to him, saying he now understands why he could not win against him. Just then, Froze's parents show up and Froze departs. Froze later enters another tournament. He defeats his opponent Mirego in the first round, and is then put against Kabra for the second round. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Death Ripper' (デスリッパー) – A special attack used by the Frieza's race Hero in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. *'Barrage Death Beam' – A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam. Used as part of his ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Wave' – The Hero Class member of Frieza's race uses this technique against Lord Slug in a Dragon Ball Heroes promo. The user charges up ki in their middle and pointer fingers in the form of an energy sphere on the tips of these fingers. The user then fires the energy in the form of a long blade-like energy wave. *'Death Ball' – A powerful energy sphere attack used by Froze to defeat Beat. *'Gigantic Meteor' – A large green energy sphere attack fired from the user's hand. *'Spirit Bomb' – Like most avatars in the game, the Frieza's race Hero can use the Spirit Bomb. *'Tail Attack' – Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku in Victory Mission. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Humans Category:Males